Trouble Has Begun
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Part 3 of my series. When Equestria is under attack, Spike and Sweetie Belle are forced apart by Spike being captured. How it happens is in this story. This story has a special guest character and a small reference to Star Wars. I own nothing but the four Empires mentioned and the Imperial Emperor.


Trouble Has Begun

In the darkness of Manehattan, a fleet of ships began to approach the city. This fleet was not an Equestrian fleet, but a fleet from the evil Lennex Empire. Over 400 ships and 20,000 planes were getting ready to strike at the city. After the air and naval attack, over 500,000,000 soldiers would attack the city. The Lennex Empire included clones of their leader and robots. At midnight, the city erupted in fire. A young girl woke up and saw what was happening. Her parents soon rushed into the room.

"We need to get out of here!" her dad shouted. The young girls name was Babs Seed. They all fled to the train station. When they were halfway there, a group of Lennex troops came up to them and attacked Babs parents. Babs continued to run to an alley to hide. She soon saw her parents get killed. Her mom was shot while her dad got a bayonet to the stomach. She ran as fast as she could to the train.

The train was just about to leave when she got onboard. After a few days, the train arrived in Ponyville. Babs got off and went to the apple orchard just outside of town. When she got there, Applebloom was surprised.

"What are you doing here cuz?" she asked. Babs soon broke down and explained what happened. Applejack and Big Macintosh overheard and went to the Library to get their other friends. When everyone was there, Applejack explained what Babs told them.

"Who could do such a thing like that?" asked Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash was getting really angry that this happened that she had to be tackled by Applejack and Twilight to keep her from going after the people that killed Bab's parents.

"What did their flag look like?" asked Rarity. Babs took a deep breath and told them.

"There was red and white stripes and blue on one corner on the upper part of the flag. There were also stars that spelled out CL," she explained. They all agreed to go to Canterlot and ask the Princess's what is happening.

When they arrived in the Capital, they went straight to the palace to talk to Celestia and Luna. When they heard the story, they were shocked. After five minutes, Celestia spoke.

"I want you all to fallow me," she said. They went to a small room and sat down in the chairs near the table. "What you all don't know is that at one time, there were three large Empires. The Dragon Empire, the Empire of the Knights, and the Imperial Empire." She began to explain. "The Knights were the ones that kidnapped Spike and hopes of using him to help them fight the other two empires. Before they could really use the DNA they had, the Imperial Empire beat them and took over their territories. The Dragon Empire was also conquered by the Imperial Empire. Just a few years after you sent to Twilight Spike, a ship that was damaged, anchored off of our shores near Fillydelphia. The city was being plundered by crooks. When some of the crew from the ship went ashore, they went into town and saw the bandits about to hurt a young woman. The leader of the crew ordered them to stop but the bandits just ran right for them. These men pointed what looked to be long rods at them but the leader gave his men an order to fire. The bandits fled right after a few of them were killed. The same people arrived in Canterlot a day later and met with me. The man I was talking to was the Imperial Emperor. The only thing we discussed was a Trade Agreement that would benefit both countries. The flag you described almost sounds like an Imperial flag but different." She touched a few buttons and a few images showed up. The images were of the Imperial Flags. Then the soldiers came up. After that, even more details about the Imperial Empire. Then there was a surprise for everyone. When the picture of the Emperor showed up, it was not of the Emperor Celestia talked to four months ago. "Looks like Emperor Cunningham is on the throne again." She said. The image showed a man in a blue military uniform with red hair and beard. He also had glasses.

Just then, they heard an explosion. They ran out to find a hole in the castle walls. Lennex troops rushed through the breach and attacked the guards. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Pinkie Pie, Pinkie's boyfriend Pokey Peirce, Applejack, Caramel, Applebloom, Babs Seed, Sweetie Belle, Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Rarity, Spike, Twilight, The Doctor, Derpy, and many others ran from the Lennex troops. They soon saw more Lennex troops with Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood.

"Traitor!" shouted Luna. They ran down a different hallway where the castle guards were waiting to fight the intruders. Lennex soldiers and droids ran right into the guard. When the others looked back, they saw the guards being stabbed and shot to death. When they were near the exit Spike tripped. Sweetie Belle looked back and saw her friend get grabbed by some Lennex soldiers by his hair. She tried to rush and save him, but Rarity held her back. All they could do was watch Spike be taken away. They all soon fled to the west coast of Equestria. Luna decided to do something about the situation.

"I'm going to find the Imperial Emperor and see if he will help us," she said. Celestia agreed to let her sister do this. Sweetie Belle walked up to Luna.

"I'm going as well," she said. Luna and Rarity agreed and they both left to find the Imperial Empire. Rainbow Dash then saw something in the sky. She went to have a closer look and discovered that it was a few of Equestria's air force going down. After the crash she only saw a few get out. She ran right for them to see if they were alright.

"You alright Spitfire?" Rainbow asked.

"For the most part," she replied. Rainbow then noticed that one was missing.

"Where's Soarin?" she asked. Then she remembered that one plane didn't have anyone walk out yet. She ran to the plan and pulled the pilot out. "Come on Soarin, wake up," she began to cry. She soon heard a groan and looked at Soarin. When he got up, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you Soarin," she said.

"I love you too," Soarin replied. They all went to the nearby city to rest. They all knew that their friend would soon be free. They just didn't know how long.

Meanwhile, out at sea, Luna and Sweetie Belle were heading west in hopes of finding help. After five days, they found what looked to be a city. Luna looked and saw ships with the Imperial Flag on the masts. Two ships arrived and picked them up. Luna was then given a meeting with the Admiral on the flagship of the fleet.

"Admiral Aang of the Imperial Navy at your service Princess Luna," the Admiral said. After she explained what happened, Aang ordered the fleet to set sail. Luna and Sweetie Belle went to their cabin to sleep.

"We'll be meeting the Emperor tomorrow so get some shut eye Sweetie Belle," said Luna. After Luna went to sleep, Sweetie Belle laid down to sleep as well.

"I'll get you back Spike. No matter what it takes," she thought before going to sleep.

Next up: Imperial Liberation of Equestria.


End file.
